Melting Heartache
by LittleMissyGalPal
Summary: Gwen believes her social life is dull and pathetic until Courtney asks her to become friends with her new boyfriend, Duncan. The problem?: Gwen begins to develop feelings for him over time.
1. The Start Of It All

**Melting Heartache**

**A/N**: _A new multi-chapter fic for you all… And it's in first person this time; Gwen's perspective! _

_Basically, if you like my other fic, __**New Beginnings**__, then I think you'll like this, too. _

_Care to review at the end? Just for your thoughts and such?_

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing related to the Total Drama series.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: The start of it all**

My life is the definition of social suicide.

Every weekday I am forced to put on my bravest face and attend the torture chambers which I call high-school. One of the things I hate about school is the fact that I have to wake up at 6:30 every morning. I'm not a morning person, so if it wasn't for my cheap secondhand car to get me to school, I'd probably be in a murderous frenzy. I remember one time my car broke down and I was forced to catch the bus….. It wasn't exactly the best place for a gothic loner to hang out.

I could remember the crowd of judgmental teens facing me and doing their normal jobs of suspecting the worst… Normally I wouldn't give a damn about their opinions, but I'd rather jump out the bus window than face those people again.

The second, and last thing I hate most about school, is the people. Sure, I have some friends I can rely on, but rarely anyone can be trusted these days… Just last week Harold McGrady told everyone in his math class that Leshawna has triple D's. I mean, who cares about her bra size?… Other than all the guys of course. Well- most guys…

And how would Harold know of Leshawna's bra size? Well, believe it or not, they're a couple. A weird combination for a couple, actually… _Very weird_. Leshawna either felt sorry for Harold one afternoon and flashed him; or he started to rummage through her drawers and just happened to find a section dedicated to her undergarments. Either way, both thoughts are now rammed inside my head; much to my displeasure.

Leshawna isn't my only close friend who is in a relationship. There's also Bridgette. She's been going out with Geoff for a year now. Sure, they break up at least once a week, but they usually get back together in the next hour or so. That only tells me that their love is too strong to be broken… Their personalities also match perfectly: Bridgette is laid-back and strong-willed while Geoff is a party animal who gets along with everyone.

And as for myself? I've never been in a serious relationship. I mean, I've experimented by kissing my old friend, Reaper, a couple of times, but that's it… But then there was that one time with Cody, the annoying gap-toothed geek who attacked me with a harsh kiss. It was the most embarrassing day of my life while it was the happiest for him… To be honest, I'm not sure if I would count that incident as a kiss since it was one-sided.

And then there's Trent, the most sweetest and caring guy in the world. I've only kissed him once, but just the thought of him gives me butterflies. But then again I don't know how I feel about him… Bridgette and Leshawna keep telling me he's crushing on me big time, yet I don't feel like I'm good enough for him. And what if we get together and break up? Then it's goodbye to one of my best friendships… I just couldn't risk it. _Could I_?

And lastly, there's Courtney who doesn't really have time for relationships. This is because she's aiming for a perfect report card and a successful future as a lawyer. But that was until a month ago… She scribbled out that rule and ditched it once she met "_the man of her dreams_". Just by the description of him, anyone could tell that this guy was completely wrong for Courtney. Yet again there are incidents where opposites do attract, but that's all in those cheesy romance movies…

All Courtney talks about nowadays is her boyfriend. All I know is that his name is Duncan and that he's a "_hot rebel_". And just by the way Courtney talks about him gives me the impression that she's rubbing it in my face… _on purpose_.. Maybe it's because I don't have a boyfriend, or the fact that he seems to be more like my type of guy rather than Courtney's… But she seriously needs to chill. I've never met the guy; let alone know what he even looks like.

I groan in agony as the bell rings, signalling the warning bell for last period. I'm snapped into reality once again as I find myself standing with Bridgette, Courtney and Leshawna at a row of lockers. Bridgette begins fumbling with her lock while trying to remember her combination. I smirked at the situation in front of me. Bridgette is the worst at remembering things. Also, she's a klutz, but hey, no one's perfect.

"I forgot my combination again! Ugh!… Do any of you guys remember it?"

"17, 8, 24," Leshawna answered.

Bridgette pouted her lips in annoyance, "Thanks. How come I can't remember my own combination but you can?"

"Girl, I'm good and as luscious as an apple. I can't help it."

Courtney rolls her eyes at Leshawna's confidence. I can't help but notice she's more irritated than usual. Normally she was the confident one who took self pride as a way of life, but now her role was being taken by '_Luscious Leshawna_'.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"These two, that's what!" she spat, referring to Bridgette and Leshawna.

"Okay, what did you guys do now?"

"Nothing, Gwen. We just don't want to meet her boyfriend," Bridgette answered.

"Oh, please, guys. He's really sweet! I just want you both to get along with him so we can all talk about our boyfriends together."

"Nuh-uh, girl. I see what he's like in class, picking on poor Harold like that… The boy is a bully, and I don't associate with bullies."

"Leshawna's right, Courtney. Sure, I accept that he's close with Geoff and all, but I've also seen what he's like… He once scared a group of freshmen by threatening them to watch their backs… They still probably haven't recovered from their encounter with him!"

"Oh come on, Bridgette, they were probably dweebs who deserved it! Please, he'll be nice! Or maybe you, Gwen? Maybe you can meet him, yeah? Just once at least?"

Ah, shit… I knew she'd turn the whole situation on me eventually. But I couldn't. I had plans today.

"Eh, no thanks. And I can't cause I'm meeting up with Trent after school."

"Ooooh, Trent? Are you two going all cosy now?" Leshawna winked.

"No, it's nothing like that… We're just hanging out."

"You like him," Bridgette joined in.

"Well, yeah, but I don't want to risk our friendship…"

"Risk it!" they say in unison.

I would have replied if the bell hadn't beaten me to it. Bridgette closed her locker and looked at her timetable. Her usually-calm smile turned into a frown.

"What is it? Maths?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah. I guess I'm not with Geoff, then…"

"Don't worry girl, you still have me to keep you company!" Leshawna said.

"So that means we have art," Courtney said, suddenly dragging me across the hallway.

* * *

Normally I'd be psyched to have art, but it was last period and I clearly wasn't bothered doing anything. A nap sounded nice, and the paint-covered table looked good enough to be a pillow right now.

As the teacher began handing out sheets of paper to everyone, I noticed this was either going to be a sketch or painting lesson. From the corner of my eye I could see Courtney struggling to say something.

"Oh, wow! You sure have a nice piece of paper there. It's so white and smooth."

I eyed Courtney suspiciously. She was up to something.

"What do you want?" I asked cautiously.

"N-Nothing!" She looked appalled.

"Spill the beans, Court…"

Courtney put a finger to her chin and started to think hard about her choice of words. Something about her face made it look like she was constipated. I tried my best to keep in the laughter and turned out to be successful.

"Well, as I mentioned before… Can you please meet my boyfriend? Just do me this one favour and I'll do anything for you!"

I took hold of a led pencil and started to draw. "How come? Is he asking you to make friends for him?… Shouldn't he be doing that himself, or something?"

"No, it's nothing to do with that. I just want one of you three to meet him so I can have someone to talk about him to… Please? It would be nice to talk about about boys to someone…"

I smiled to show my appreciation but the inside my head wanted to let Courtney know that she already spoke of her boyfriend 24/7. What more could she want to talk about?

"I'll think about it."

"No, that won't do! Please, Gwen… If it helps, he sort of has the same fashion sense as you…"

I looked at Courtney and her sudden puppy-dog face. There was no getting out of this one…

"O-Okay, fine! But only if you stop pestering me about it so much!"

I could tell Courtney was happy since she practically squealed and pulled me into a tight hug. She let go of me as soon as it looked like she thought of something horrifying.

"You have to get along with him! Please try your best because I know how much you like being rude to people… And I'm warning you now, don't fall in love with him because he's _mine_!"

I can't help but sigh irritably. Of course Courtney would play the jealous card… I turn to focus on my drawing once again. While looking at the light shading on the paper, I can't help but already wonder if meeting Courtney's boyfriend is going to be added to my long list of mistakes.


	2. Foolish Disputes

**MELTING HEARTACHE**

**A/N****:** _I tried to update as quickly as I could. And just to warn you all, there may be some cheesy stuff in this chapter, so please don't hate! _

_Since we're only at the second chapter, I decided to elaborate on Gwen's relationship with Trent first since she hasn't met Duncan yet. I'm not really happy with the result of this, but it's the best I could come up with. Hope you all enjoy._

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing related to the Total Drama series.

**CHAPTER 2: Foolish Disputes**

I try my best not to grin from ear-to-ear as my art teacher, Ms Simmons, claims that my sketch is top-notch. I look at my artwork once more to admire it's quality and it somehow reminds me of Trent… I feel my face burn as the butterflies appear in my stomach once more. I've been waiting all day to meet up with him… He said something about organising a picnic. Maybe he's going to use this opportunity to finally ask me out.

However, speaking of perfect quality, I couldn't say Courtney was having the same success as myself… Her mood turned sour while Ms Simmons continued to point out the flaws in her work. I could tell Courtney wasn't appreciating the criticism because a crease was edging it's way on her forehead.

Courtney's basically the most competitive person I know. I guess it's because she's highly intelligent, follows the rules, and takes her subjects at school seriously. These are probably the qualities which make her seem perfect at everything- Well, everything except art.

I have to admit that it feels good to be better than Courtney at something… But let's face it: If I ever let her told her, she'd never let me hear the end of it.

* * *

I struggle to keep up with Courtney in the hallway as soon as the class ends. It was kind of embarrassing to be seen with her psychotic side since she kept pushing every student who stood in her way. I couldn't help but apologise to everyone who got knocked down in the process. Actually, I don't think I should be near Courtney at all for now… She'd probably slap me just for breathing.

"I can't believe she said my sketch was too clichéd… So I sketched a princess holding a frog, so what?! It's not a cliché! Tell me it's not a cliché, Gwen!"

I roll my eyes as I finally catch up to her. Courtney really needed to relax right now. Having constructed criticism aimed at you isn't so bad- Actually, I'm quite used to it. But yet again I struggle to disagree with her… I guess Courtney can be too intimidating at times… That, and I didn't want to see what would happen if she got any more infuriated.

"Yeah, you're totally right."

"I mean who even needs art?! It's not like I'm going to paint a picture of a flower once I become a lawyer. And, if you ask me, art is for _losers_!"

I decide to be mature about the situation and put on my best smile, yet I don't think it was very convincing. Some talk-show woman once said that smiling prevents taking certain remarks as an insult; but now I realise that her advice is wrong since I still felt like shoving Courtney into a dumpster… Being friends with Courtney is like being strapped to a ticking time-bomb. No one knew when she'd switch from being polite to bitchy. The only reason I let her roam around like a bull right now is because her short temper was getting the best of her. In other words she probably didn't mean all the things she was saying right now.

I have to say it was pretty hard keeping a straight face… She was pissing me off more than usual.

I was expecting Courtney to shut her trap once we exited the front doors, but she continued to complain about Ms Simmons' knitted poncho on our way to the car park… I honestly didn't care about the clothes our art teacher decided to wear today. As a matter of fact, I don't care about fashion. _At all_. My motto is to wear what you want, when you want, and feel comfortable about it. I hate those people who dress up in order to impress others… It's completely fake and lame. And if thinking that makes me different, then different is what I will be.

My pale cheeks start to burn as I witness Trent leaning against his car, waiting for me to arrive. I literally want to leap into his arms and beg him to rescue me from Courtney's evil clutches… I feel my whole face turn as red as a tomato as I rid my thoughts of the heroic fantasy. And it's not like I hated Courtney. She was a close friend and all, but our personalities tended to clash once she turned all ape-shit.

"Hey there, beautiful. Ready to go?" Trent greets. His green eyes glisten in the sunlight and all I want to do is kiss him right now.

"Yeah. My mom said I need to be home by 5, though. Is that all right with you?"

"Of course. I might even drive you home half an hour early just to get in your mom's good books-"

"Aren't you driving home, Gwen?" Courtney asked, suddenly disposing her hatred towards art.

"No, I left my car at home since Trent gave me a ride to school this morning."

"I'm taking her to the park for a nice picnic," he explains, directing a smile at me. I would have smiled back, but I would've looked like a hairy orangutang begging for a pile of bananas, so I didn't.

Courtney seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe I should tell Duncan to give _me_ a surprise picnic someday… "

I arched an eyebrow, "Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of a surprise?"

"Yeah, but it wouldn't hurt to give him a little push."

"_Duncan_?" Trent asked, "Wait, so you're _really_ going out with him? I thought that was a joke…"

"For your information, Trent, Duncan and I are a _perfect_ match! And I have a debating speech to complete by next week, so I better get home and start on that… I'll text you the details later, Gwen. Bye!"

Trent's face contorted with confusion as we both watched Courtney heading towards the front gates. You see, Courtney's mother usually picks her up after school. It seems as though her parents aren't a fan of their sweet little Courtney catching the school bus. But hey, you can't really blame them; I haven't been on that bus in two years.

"I don't understand how you two can get along so well," he said.

"She can get a bit competitive, but she has her own qualities…"

"What kind of qualities?"

"Uhm… uhh…. well, she has a special knack for criticising people… And I guess she gives a good shoulder to lean on- Oh, I don't know!"

Trent let out a small chuckle and it instantly reminded me of the picnic he'd planned. To be honest, this was the perfect chance for a break I really needed. I mean I just agreed to meet Courtney's boyfriend and become his newest 'pal'… It's kinda sad for me in a way because Courtney's never going to leave me alone now… _Never_.

"Come on, lets go. I think you'll really enjoy what I've got planned for you."

* * *

Even though the park was a five minute drive from the school, Trent still offered to drive instead of walking. The inside of his car is fresh. All I can really do is indulge the smell of spearmint and cinnamon. Trent hasn't looked my way once he started driving. That's what I like about him: he's funny, laid-back, _and_ a safe driver.

"You know, you didn't have to go through all this trouble…"

"It's no problem. I'd do anything for you, Gwen."

I turn to the passenger window in order to hide my smile. What can I say? I'm more of a loner… It's not easy for me to get close to people, let alone trust them. Revealing my emotions doesn't help either because I've been in situations where people have taken advantage of me. I guess that's why I refrain from most conversations… But my friends understand me; including Trent. But of course I'd never tell him that. He'd probably think I've suddenly gone all obsessive on him, or something-

_Buzz, Buzz. Buzz, Buzz._

My body jolted in the air from the unexpected vibration of my phone. Trent looked over to see what the fuss was about as my head collided with the roof of his car. At that moment I thought I was going to die from embarrassment, but instead he looked concerned.

"Sorry!"

Why is it whenever I'm alone with Trent that I suddenly turn into the biggest goof?!

He smiled, "It's no sweat. I would've reacted the same… Are you all right, though? It looks like you hit your head pretty hard."

"Yeah, I'm fine… Sorry again."

"There's no need to apologise. As long as you're okay, I'm good."

It was like Trent knew the right words to say. _Why can't I be like that?_ And even though he tried to make me feel better, I still wanted to dig myself a six-foot hole and live in there for the rest of my life. Well, I don't really mean it… My biggest fear _is_ being buried alive, after all. Actually, lets just say I'd rather be kissed by Cody again…

I decide to check my phone in order to see who it is that just caused the most embarrassing scene of my life… As I look at my phone, I feel my skin turn grey and blotchy. Courtney's name is written in bold letters on the screen. Didn't I speak to her just ten minutes ago?!… It doesn't matter now because I'm going to kill her tomorrow!

**Courtney - **_I just spoke with Duncan and he said he's going to be at school tomorrow. (He had a dentist appointment today… I always like a man with good teeth!) Anyway, I think tomorrow will be a good chance for you both to finally meeScarlett each other. What do you think?_

Is she serious?… Couldn't she call me tonight? Or at least after my sorta-date with Trent… I decide to quickly reply back while Trent is paying complete attention to the road. From what Trent told me last week, his green Toyota Scarlet was actually a birthday present from his father. He was also told to drive carefully since his father hasn't applied for the car insurance yet. So it was no wonder why he seemed so concentrated on the road.

**_That's great, Courtney. Tomorrow sounds good._**

After sending my reply to Courtney, I hope to myself that she doesn't respond. After all, I don't want another text to come whilst I'm daydreaming again, or even while having some proper alone time with Trent…

Once we arrive at our destination, Trent made sure to position the car safely in a nearby parking lot. While he was doing so, I remembered that the sketch I made during art class was still in my backpack. I wanted to give it to him to show my appreciation of our friendship, but was it too soon? I don't want it to look like I want something more…

_But do I want something more?_

Meh, I decide to take my chances. He's already looking at me with those big eyes, as if he's expecting me to head out of his car at any moment. I quickly take the sketch out of my bag and hand it over to him. At first he was confused, but once he took a proper look at my sketch he was astonished. I just hope he realises it's a turtle, and not some hairy elephant.

"Wow, you've outdone yourself this time. It looks brilliant!"

"The teacher said it was top of the class. It reminded me of you, so here, you can keep it."

He looks at me like a child on Christmas morning.

"Thanks," and then his face sorta froze… "Wait. How do I remind you of a turtle? Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah. Well, turtles are all mellow and cool. And last time I checked, you are the definition of cool."

I can't stop myself from smiling at Trent as he does the same. His pearly white teeth practically hypnotise me. Courtney was right; a man with good teeth is, well… good. But Trent's smile was absolutely gorgeous- Oh great, now I sound like Katie and Sadie… I can be the third member of their fucked up girly club… I heard they were still stalking Justin, the Hawaiian hottie. Poor guy.

But enough about Justin! I seriously can't take looking at Trent's smile anymore. We've already kissed once before, so I guess it wouldn't be awkward if I tried again now… So I closed my eyes and connected my lips with his; a little more harsh than intended. _Hehehe, uhmm… Whoops!_

It wasn't like we were making out or anything, but the kiss was really rough and forced. All I can think right now is '_Oh God, this is so embarrassing…_'. If any bystanders were to walk past Trent's car and peek through the windows, it would look like I was going all cannibal on him and trying to eat his face! Yet again, I couldn't help but notice how his lips tasted like cheap breath mints… I guess he came more prepared than me.

Trent's reaction didn't look as bad as I thought it would after I stopped 'attacking' him. Actually, he looked kinda happy that it happened.

"Where on earth did that come from?!" he asked, trying to catch his breath. He sounded ecstatic.

"I really don't know." What could I say? I was shocked that I was even brave enough to do it.

"Well it was awesome, I can tell you that! But we better go have our picnic now before it starts to rain."

As I step out of the Scarlet I look at Trent with confusion. "What do you mean? The weather's fine."

"The weatherman predicted rain this morning. I just hope it happens tonight."

Looking up at the sky, I could see the clouds were starting to turn grey, but it was nothing major. The weatherman on tv usually predicted the wrong weather anyway. Once he predicted hail when the day turned out being sunny. Actually, this reminds me of the time when I was seven and wanted to be a weather presenter, but that's another story…

After when Trent collected his guitar and picnic basket from the boot, he guided me over to the more empty area of the park. Once we sat ourselves down on the blanket, I couldn't help but feel like I was in those romance movies when the girl finally gets her dream guy… I really hope this is going to be the moment when I get _my_ dream guy.

Trent's attempts at being romantic were very cute, however I don't think he could say the same about the food when he opened the picnic basket. It turns out one of the water bottle caps were unscrewed and it's contents were spilled all over the food.

"Ah, crap… The food's all soggy!"

"Don't worry, it's cool. I'm not that hungry anyway."

Trent picked up a soggy sandwich and dropped it in disgust. "I can't believe this is happening… Why now?"

"It's the effort that counts, and I really appreciate it. So thank you," I say. Truthfully, that was all I could come up with, but I meant it.

"You're welcome, but this is only the beginning! I'll make sure that by the end of this date, you'll be saying _'I want another awesome picnic with you, Trent'_."

He made a squeaky imitation of my voice and I slap his shoulder with applied force.

"What was that for?!" he asks.

"That was for making me sound like Katie and Sadie!"

We laughed the situation off and ended up spending the next few minutes talking about our day and plans for the weekend. I would have accepted Trent's invitation to see a movie tomorrow but I already promised to go to the mall with Leshawna. Don't get me wrong, I rarely go to the mall, but Leshawna somehow found out about my fear of being buried alive and threatened to tell everyone if I didn't go. Either way, it was a lose-lose situation.

After a while I started feeling miserable. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't because of Trent! Our conversation about world peace was going perfectly fine, but then we started feeling as though we were being pinched… I almost let out a yelp as I noticed a large family of fire ants surrounding the picnic blanket. They were practically crawling towards Trent and myself, biting on any patch of skin they could find. It turns out they were attracted to the soggy food… And so Trent quickly stood up, helping me along the process, and we dragged our itchy selves to another area of the park.

As we set the picnic blanket on the grass once again, I took one quick glance at Trent and could already see that he was gutted. But hey, I'd be gutted too if a picnic I planned didn't go my way… In some way, though, I was having fun. I mean, the picnic could have gone a whole lot better, but it wasn't all that bad. At least the worst part of the date was over… _I hope_.

"It's cool, Trent," I say as we sit down, "These things happen all the time."

"Not really…"

"… Okay true, but cheer up. I'm still having fun, aren't you?"

"I guess I am. I just wanted this picnic to be perfect. I've tried to ask you on this date for a while now, you know…"

I curse my pale skin as I feel my cheeks burn once again, "Really? That's so sweet."

"Yeah, well it's out in the open now…" and then his face transforms into a shy smile. "Actually, I wrote this song quite a while ago. You inspired me to write it, so would you like to hear it?"

"Yeah, of course."

Trent took hold of his guitar and already formed some kind of regret on his face. He looked at me like he was begging me to stop him, but I wasn't going to do so. Apparently from my smirk, he knew what I was thinking: _he wasn't getting out of this one no matter how much he tried_. And so he gave up and started strumming his acoustic guitar like some professional. Playing the guitar is not as easy as it looks. I've tried and failed… But there were no flaws to name with Trent's performance. It was perfect. The way I see it is that I was on my first sorta-date with Trent and he was already serenading me- UGH! I want to slap myself right now for thinking such a girly thought. I sound like a desperate Beth, just begging for some dweeb like Harold to get in my pants…

Trent's acoustic performance was going fantastic until a loud '_ping'_ noise could be heard. He stopped playing immediately and begun to inspect his guitar. From what we could both see, it turns out that one of his guitar strings just snapped. Trent looked irritated and even I was starting to have doubts. It was almost like destiny was against us having this picnic together. I wish I was wrong, but I can't help but think it.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"Will you be able to fix it?"

"Yeah, I've got an extra packet guitar strings at home. I really thought this performance was going to-"

_Buzz, Buzz. Buzz, Buzz._

I didn't budge from the vibration of my phone this time. Why did this have to happen now?! If it's Courtney, then I'm going to have to torture her before killing her tomorrow! But I decided not to check, for Trent's sake, so I quickly turned the phone off and focused my attention on him once again. He looked like he was giving up and I really didn't want him to.

"See how bad this picnic is?! You even had to look at your phone in order to distract yourself from this disaster."

"Come on, Trent, I was only turning my phone off…"

"Look," he said, helping himself up, "we better cancel and make this date another time. For all I know, one of us could be struck by lightning if we continue this…"

"Don't be like that. It's all just bad timing."

Trent now looked like he had lost his last shred of sanity. He was annoyed. "I'm cancelling. We'll do this another time… At least you can keep looking at your phone now."

_'What a jerk!_' I think to myself. Trent sounded as though he was blaming me for all of this. And just for that I could even feel my mood starting to crumble… I didn't even do anything wrong; I was actually trying to make him feel better, but forget about that! Screw the nice act if he's going to act like a spoiled brat to me.

"Look, I don't even know why you're going all angry at me. So stop pretending to know me like we're dating, because we're not!"

"Of course we're not dating! Why do you think I brought you here today? I was going to ask you to go steady with me."

I normally would have smiled at his choice of words, but we were both feeling angry to put our frustration behind. His face started to soften and all I wanted to do was punch him. _How is it that he could just ditch the anger act but I couldn't?!_ And to make things worse, it looks as though Karma decided to participate in this disaster, so she made it rain. The lightest sprinkle was all it took to wreck my mood completely. I felt like the Incredible Hulk.

"You know what?! This was a complete waste of time! I'm going home."

As I begin to walk away. I immediately feel my wrist being caught by Trent's hand. As he jerked me back towards him, I stared down at his hand; a way of warning him to let go of me or some serious damage was going to be made to his nether regions. He seemed to get the message, yet he still didn't let go. He held some concern in his eyes and dropped the angry act completely. I couldn't say the same for myself, though.

"I'll drive you home, come on…"

"No, it's fine. I'll walk."

"But you'll get soaked! Come on, just let me drive you home," he pleaded. Now was not the time to be a gentleman. He already messed up that act anyway.

"Don't worry about me," I said, pulling free from his grip. "I just… need to clear my mind."

What could I do? I was pissed and the rain was only pressing my mood further. There was no way I was going to face an awkward ride home with Trent. I hated him right now. And I was especially ticked off at Courtney for texting me in the first place. She knew perfectly well that I was going to spend my afternoon with Trent. Didn't she have anything better to do other than ruin my plans?! Of course not because Courtney only thinks about one person: _herself_. Well, all I can really say is that Karma has struck once again. The picnic was a dreadful experience, but whatever the fates were planning for the future, I could certainly thank Courtney for it in the process.

* * *

**A/N****: **_LOL I actually updated quickly for once. To me it was so cheesy and out of character, but oh well._

_It took a lot of researching to find the perfect car for Trent and I'm really happy with my "Dark green Toyota Scarlet'" choice. Just gotta find a good car model and colour for Gwen now…_

_And I know it was all Gwen x Trent for this chapter, but I really wanted to get their relationship out of the way… And don't worry; Duncan will make his appearance soon._

**REVIEW!**


End file.
